percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Victor Mortenstein
Victor Mortenstein is the Greek demigod son of Ares, the God of War, and the current head of Ares's Cabin. Biography Personality Victor is an extremely violent and arrogant bully. He loves fighting, to the point that he is obsessed with warfare. He is renowned, before Sylvester arrived, as the top swordsman currently living at Camp Half-Blood, and prides himself immensely on this. He is defined by his overconfidence in his own talents, and will enter a fight almost recklessly and without a plan of attack. He is an egomaniac, and possesses an incredible amount of self-importance and overconfidence that he doesn't truly deserve. He believes firmly that he is Ares's absolutely favourite son, despite never meeting Ares or receiving any evidence to support this fact beforehand. He also doesn't see fault in himself, believing he is completely justified in anything he does out of sheer arrogance. He is, in many ways, the antithesis of Sylvester: aside from their physical differences, Victor is the son of Ares, whilst Sylvester is the son of Athena. In addition, Sylvester is calmer, wiser and significantly more intelligent. Victor also enjoys bullying people and being above them, ranging from beating and challenging them to fights, to blaming them for anything he does that is wrong. However, when he tries to pull the same trick on Sylvester, the latter calmly endures the prank and then, when it is brought before Chiron, he calmly points out pieces of evidence that point towards Victor, to the latter's chagrin. Victor is extremely jealous of Sylvester because of his powers, popularity and increasing success in comparison to himself. He is constantly trying to make Sylvester's life miserable, to no avail, and trying to turn people against him. He also refuses to reconcile with Sylvester over anything, in spite of the son of Athena's repetitive offers of such a thing. For all his faults, Victor is brave and loyal to his Cabin, and will face any fight he meets with full confidence and courage. He will do absolutely anything to defeat an opponent, including jumping off a cliff, or allowing himself to be impaled just to gain a proximity advantage. He possesses immense willpower and stubbornness which borders on absurdity, and will cling on to whatever he sees as a good cause or a good plan. Fatal Flaw Such is the case of many children of Ares, Victor has the Fatal Flaw of extreme arrogance and overconfidence to a dangerous level. Because of his high fighting skills and the fact that he is the son of the God of War, he believes that he is the greatest warrior in the Camp - though he is highly skilled in combat, he is not as good as he thinks he is. He also believes that it is within his right to hurt anyone, betray anyone and insult anyone without any consequence from either side. His arrogance makes him extremely reckless and imprecise in combat, and also makes him easy to manipulate if he is promised with power, authority or status. Physical Appearance Victor is tall and possesses a collection of huge muscles. He has hair the colour of flame, which he has kept cut incredibly close to his scalp. His eyes are brown like mud, and very unwelcoming. Victor wears a white tank top and zip-up black leather jacket with a flaming skull on the chest. He wears tracksuits that cling to his legs and mountain-climbing boots. His facial structure is wide and extremely jagged, with a jawbone which is dented and jutting out from injuries he suffered falling off the climbing wall. Abilities Victor Mortenstein is the son of Ares, and therefore an extremely powerful demigod, possibly one of Ares's most powerful mortal children: * ADHD: Like all demigods, Victor has preternatural battle awareness and reflexes which he can use to analyse the fighting style of his opponent. He does not normally use ADHD in this sense, because he relies on strength rather than strategy in battle. * Physically enhanced: He is in the muscular peak of human physical condition, but not to superhuman levels. He possesses a great amount of strength, which only just reaches human extremes, which aids him in combat. He is also able to produce lactic acid and perspiration much slower than an ordinary human being. This makes him hgihly skilled at extreme sports like climbing, running and boxing. * Dyslexia: His brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek and not English, like all demigods. * Willpower: He possesses an extremely strong will, much like Sylvester. He can resist a significantly powerful level of mind-control from a being of Godlike proportions. Victor is also very stubborn and will never change his ways, even if somebody offers him something that he secretly deeply wants. * Fighting skills: As a son of Ares, Victor is an exceptionally adept close-range fighter and is immediately experienced with practically all manual weaponry. His preferred weapon of choice is a double-bladed spear which can be used as a staff as the blades are on either end of the spear. However, he is also an excellent swordsman, and practices constantly with a sword in order to make it a more comfortable weapon. Victor was the best warrior in the Camp before Sylvester came along, and when they first fought, Victor was quickly defeated due to Sylvester's abnormally sharpened ADHD and greater strategic thinking. However, this rendered him obsessed with becoming a greater warrior, and by the time his next quest came along, he was a seasoned offensive warrior. However, he was inexperienced in defensive styles, which proved to be his weakness. He also focused on aggression when in personal combat with another opponent. When disarmed at all, he resorts to bare-handed combat in order to win. His style is extremely different to Sylvester, because Victor's style is aggressive and violent, in comparison to Sylvester's patient, calculative swordsmanship. * Osteokinesis: He has some limited control over bones, as he made a climbing wall out of human skeletons for Sylvester and the team to escape from Oceanus's lair. He also tried to defeat some opponents by paralysing their joints and bones in position while he tried to cut them in half. * Telumkinesis: As the son of Ares, he Victor has great control over a variety of weaponry: ** Telumgenesis: He can summon virtually any weapon to his hand at will, but his the danger of misjudging the weight and overall use of this weapon. ** Disarmament: He can disarm people of their weapons with a flick of his hand. ** Weapon omniscience: He knows a large number of things about a weapon once he comes into contact with it, but normally focuses on one particular thing about that weapon, disregarding several other aspects. * Odikinesis: He can control other people's emotions in positive and negative perspectives: Sylvester comments that, whenever he is around Victor, he experiences gradually passing amounts of extreme anger, violence and frustration. This is one of his most prominent powers, as at one point when he sat with his friends in a diner, he provoked a fist fight between a group of partying children sitting at the table opposite him. He can, however, induce amounts of confidence in others if he really means to, the same way his father removes 'battle jitters' from others. * Zoopathy: He has some control over animals, especially those who symbolise his father, like boars and vultures, which he has complete control over. * Pyrokinesis: Victor is extremely proficient in manipulating and creating fire. He can increase heat in flammable substances, shown by how he distracted one particular opponent by exploding the fuel in the cars around him. He can also conjure a fireball in his hand, but if he personally conjures the fire he is more at risk of miscalculating how to manipulate it, injuring himself in the process. * Sonokinesis: His voice can be incredibly violent when he loses his temper, as he can create enormous ripples in water, shatter windows from nearly a mile around and deafen anyone who isn't protected somehow. He also has a powerfully hypnotic voice when he tries to make a battle speech, which borders on mind-control - this is how he leads a group of people into battle without questioning his judgement or authority. Category:Children of Ares Category:Greek Demigod Category:Warriors Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Camp Half-Blood campers